Mine
by austifrosti
Summary: g!p Quinn catches Rachel flirting with someone else and she decides to punish her


Mine

**AN. This is for one of my readers who was the first to send me a prompt. It's G!P, so there is your warning. In the next few days I'll ask for another prompt, so keep your eyes open! Hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Quinn asked as she dragged Rachel through the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about, baby." Rachel said innocently.

"Don't play innocent Rachel. I saw you flirting with Brittany in the choir room." Quinn said as she opened the door to the janitor's closet.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was simply showing Brittany the proper stance and breathing techniques for singing." Rachel said matter of factly.

"And that requires you to run your hands up and down her sides?" Quinn asked as she slammed the door and stepped into Rachel's personal space.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was simply correcting Brittany's posture."  
"Yeah right." Quinn snorted. "I guess I need to remind you who you belong to…" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel stiffened. She had been flirting with Brittany, but honestly who could resist Brittany? Rachel was just trying to make her feel better because Santana was gone on a college visit; she had no idea that Brittany had been sent in by Quinn to test Rachel.

"Whatcha thinking about Berry?" Quinn asked as she ran a finger down between Rachel's breasts.  
"N-n-n-nothing Quinn." Rachel stammered.

"You sure Berry?" Quinn asked as she used her spare hand to unbuckle her belt.

"I-I-I'm sorry for flirting with Brittany." Rachel whispered.

"So you were flirting?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Quinn. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make her feel better because she misses Brittany."

"That was very admirable of you." Quinn said as she reached under Rachel's skirt and pulled down her damp panties. "You're wet… Is that for Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"No Quinn! My pussy only gets wet for you!" Rachel rushed out.

"Good!" Quinn growled. "Now it's time for your punishment." Quinn finished as she pulled down her jeans far enough for her eight inch cock to fall out.

"I promise I won't do it again Quinn." Rachel gasped at the sight of Quinn's cock.

"I know you won't, but you see you still have to be punished." Quinn said as she stroked her cock slowly.

"Yes master." Rachel said as she dropped to her knees in front of Quinn.

"Mmm. Good girl." Quinn said as she ran the tip of her cock against Rachel's lips.

Rachel looked at Quinn's cock like it was a prize; part of her liked to get in trouble just so Quinn would fuck her like a slut. She could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of that delicious cock fucking her tight pussy.

"May I suck you master?" Rachel asked. She knew better than to just start touching Quinn's cock.

"Yes slut." Quinn said as she ran a hand through Rachel's hair.

With that Rachel went to work; her left hand groped Quinn's balls while her right hand started to pump up and down Quinn's shaft. Rachel licked the seam in the head of Quinn's cock, causing a small amount of precum to land on her tongue. Rachel put the head of Quinn's cock in her mouth and sucked, drawing small moans from the girl above her.

"Just like that baby. So good." Quinn said as she fisted both of her hands in Rachel's hair.

Rachel knew what Quinn wanted and she knew that if she didn't give it to her she'd only get punished more, so Rachel gave Quinn what she wanted and took all of Quinn's cock into her mouth and down her throat. Rachel was thankful for her absence of a gag-reflex when it came to Quinn. With Finn she didn't have to worry, but with Quinn she thanked the gods they had blessed her with its absence. Quinn began to thrust her hips into Rachel's mouth as the girl deep throated her cock.

"Such a good slut." Quinn groaned. "You love sucking my cock don't you?"

Rachel simply nodded, lifting her eyes to meet Quinn's.

"Your mouth was made for my cock! It feels so good around my meat. Do you like how it tastes? You like the way my cock tastes in your slutty mouth?" Quinn growled.

"Mmmhmmm!" Rachel whined around Quinn's cock. Dirty talk turned Rachel on even more.

"You're such a good little cockslut." Quinn said as she began to thrust her hips faster.

Rachel's left hand went back to massaging Quinn's balls while her right hand grabbed onto Quinn's butt. At this point Rachel could do nothing but hold on while Quinn fucked her throat. Quinn's hands got tighter in Rachel's hair as her cock began to abuse the back of Rachel's throat. Quinn was getting closer and closer to the edge and he cock was getting painfully hard in Rachel's mouth. Quinn's cock had swelled so much that she didn't know if Rachel's throat was big enough. Rachel squeezed Quinn's balls in her hand causing the girl to erupt in her mouth.

"Fuckkkkkkk! Rachel!" Quinn moaned as thick ropes of sticky cum painted Rachel's throat. "So good… So good… So fucking good." Quinn chanted over and over as her thrusts slowed and her cum started to slow.

Rachel pulled back from Quinn and licked her lips, making sure that she caught any of the cum that she couldn't swallow.

"Baby, you taste so good master." Rachel said.

"Mmmhmm." Quinn said as she caught her breath. "Get up slut. Time for the rest of your punishment."

Rachel jumped to her feet, ready for her favorite part of Quinn's punishments.

"Eager are we?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"Sucking your cock always makes me so wet master." Rachel moaned.

"Yeah? You like sucking your master's cock like a good slut?" Quinn asked as she ran her fingers through Rachel's folds. "You are wet… Such a sexy little slut." Quinn whispered as she wiped Rachel's essence over her cock.

"I'm your slut master. Only youRS!" Rachel screamed as Quinn speared her pussy without warning.

"That's right slut. This tight cunt is mine! No one else gets to try this cunt but me!" Quinn growled as she lifted Rachel's legs around her waist, leaving Rachel pinned against the wall.

Rachel's pussy was stretching to accommodate Quinn's fat, long cock. With every thrust into her pussy Rachel's back scratched up and down the brick wall behind her; she thought that the pain would be too much, but it was only bringing her more pleasure. The feeling of Quinn's cock hitting her g-spot with every thrust meant that Rachel wouldn't last long. Quinn took her cock out of Rachel's pussy and put her down.

"Turn around slut." Quinn growled.

"Yes master." Rachel whispered as she put her hands on the wall and stuck out her ass.

Quinn used her hands to spread Rachel's ass open before she slapped both sides at the same time. She lined herself up with Rachel's pussy and sheathed herself inside.

"Oh god!" Rachel screamed when Quinn was all the way inside her again.

"I love fucking my slut like this." Quinn growled as she slapped Rachel's ass over and over again with each thrust.

"Fuck! I love it when you fuck me like this master!" Rachel groaned as Quinn hit her g-spot even harder than before.

"Such a good slut!" Quinn groaned as she took a handful of Rachel's hair into her fist and pulled.

"Master!" Rachel gasped as her back was pressed against Quinn's front.

"What slut?" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"May I come?" Rachel asked.

"Why should I let you?" Quinn asked as she slapped Rachel's clit.

"I've taken my punishment like a good slut. Please let me come master! Only you can make my pussy come! Please master!" Rachel screamed.

"You'd better squirt." Quinn said as she thrust into Rachel and pinched her clit at the same time.

"Fuuuuuuuuckkkk! Master!" Rachel moaned as her clit vibrated before shooting out Rachel's essence.

"Mmmm! Rachel!" Quinn screamed as she unloaded into Rachel's pussy.

Quinn continued to rub Rachel's clit; milking the girl for all that she was worth. Rachel had fallen limp in Quinn's arms and Quinn held her up as she continued to thrust in and out of her contracting pussy. After what seemed like minutes Rachel and Quinn both finished cuming and the pair collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"I love you so much Rachel." Quinn whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I love you Quinn. I'm sorry about flirting with Brittany. I swear it didn't mean anything." Rachel whispered back.

"I know it didn't Rachel, but it still scared me." Quinn said as Rachel lifted her head to look in her eyes.

"I'm yours Quinn. Totally, completely, 100% yours. Always. Forever. No matter what."

"Always. Forever. No matter what."

_fin_


End file.
